Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sharing data, and in particular to a method of sharing data by touch link technology.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of wireless communications, portable devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, and tablet PCs, are available, and have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Due to increased convenience and functionality of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
With the development of short-range wireless communications, more and more short-range wireless communications standards are specified, such as Bluetooth, 802.11(Wi-Fi), ZigBee, Ultra Wide Band (UWB), Near Field Communication (NFC), etc.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a contactless technology for identification and interconnection. Near Field Communication allows users to exchange the information, access contact and services by using the near field magnetic communication (such as the near field magnetic communication of 13.56 MHz) between the mobile devices, consumer electronics, PCs or smart electronic devices.
Due to the maturity of the market, a mobile phone with NFC can either support a mobile payment function or serve as a point of sale (POS) device. However, a proximity card reader or a like element must be added to the handheld device due to the NFC being operated by sending and receiving a signal, and that will make the size of the handheld device become larger, and the layout and the elements of the handheld device might be limited.
A touch-and-connect (touch link) technology of the touch panel device which uses the existing panel and driver IC for communication has been developed recently, and has been described in US 2011/0304583, US 2013/0147760, CN 102916729A. The touch panel device includes a touch sensor. At least part of a touch sensor includes at least a part of the touch panel of the touch panel device. The touch panel can be the touch panel without a display function, such as the touch pad, or with a display function, such as a touch screen. The touch sensor includes driving electrodes and sensing electrodes set on the board set of the board for forming the capacitance structure. At least one of the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes is used as the sending electrode, and at least one is used as the receiving electrode. Thus, the signal can be sent and received by the existing electrodes and driver IC of the touch panel device for achieving the touch transmission based on the electric field without additional proximity card readers or like elements, reducing the size and cost of the touch panel device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the touch transmission between a first touch panel device and a second touch panel device in accordance with the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, there are near fields 103a and 103b between the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102. It should be noted that the first touch panel device 101 and the second touch panel device 102 are enabled to send and receive the signal. The first touch panel device 101 sends the signal to the second touch panel device 102 through a communication media which has an electric field pointed to the second touch panel device 102 (the near field 103a as shown in FIG. 1). The second touch panel device 102 sends the signal to the first touch panel device 101 through a communication media which has an electric field pointed to the first touch panel device 101 (the near field 103b as shown in FIG. 1). The X channel and the Y channel shown in FIG. 1 are used as the sending electrodes and the receiving electrodes set on the board for forming the capacitance structure.
FIG. 2 is a logic chart for achieving the touch transmission system between the first touch panel device and the second touch panel device in accordance with the prior art. The first touch panel device includes a signal sending system 201, shown in FIG. 2, and the second touch panel device includes a signal receiving system 202, also shown in FIG. 2. The signal sending system 201 includes a touch transmission request signal generation unit 211, a communication connection establishing unit 212 and a first communication unit 213. The touch transmission request signal generation unit 211 is used to generate a request signal for touch transmission to the second touch panel 102 through the sending electrode. The communication connection establishing unit 212 establishes a communication connection with the second touch panel device 102 after the receiving electrodes receive a response signal from the second touch panel device 102. The first communication unit 213 sends the communication information or the data to the second touch panel device 102 through the sending electrodes after the communication connection is established.
The signal receiving system 202 includes a touch transmission request response unit 221, a communication connection establishing unit 222 and a second communication unit 223. The touch transmission request response unit 221 responds with an acknowledge signal to the first touch panel device 101 through the sending electrodes after the receiving electrodes receive a touch transmission request signal sent from the first touch panel device 101. The communication connection establishing unit 222 establishes the communication connection with the first touch panel device 101 after the touch transmission request response unit 221 responds with the acknowledge signal to the first touch panel device 101. The second communication unit 223 receives the communication information or the data sent from the first touch panel device 101 through the receiving electrodes after the communication connection is established.
FIG. 3 is a schematic illustrating the transmission and reception of the signal by the electrodes of the touch panel of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 3, the touch sensor (not shown) includes the sending electrodes 311, 321 and the receiving electrodes 312, 322 disposed on the board (such as the first touch panel 301 or the second touch panel 302) for forming the capacitance structure. The sending electrodes 311, 321 are used to send the signal, and the receiving electrodes 312, 322 are used to receive the signal.
FIG. 4 is a flow chart of the touch connection method in accordance with the prior art. First, in step S401, the touch connection request signal generation unit 211 generates a touch connection request signal, and sends it to the second touch panel device 102 through the sending electrodes. Then the receiving electrodes receive the acknowledge signal from the second touch panel device 102 (step S402). After that, the communication connection establishing unit 212 establishes the communication connection with the second touch panel device 102 (step S403). Finally, the method goes to step S404, and the first communication unit 213 sends the communication information or the data to the second touch panel device 102 through the sending electrodes.
Traditionally, when the user needs to use the receiving device to display the application and file which are being executed on the transmission device at the same time, the user needs to perform that by complex operation, or downloading the same application and file on the receiving device. Therefore, how to make the receiving devices able to display the same or different applications and files which are being executed on the transmission device at the same time or individually for the user by the touch link technology is worthy of discussion.